thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Remus Lupin
Oh? Me? Hi! I’m Theodore Remus Lupin! I have a few nicknames, I go by Lupin, Ted, Teddy or “hey-you-there-move”. Sometimes “Teach” but I don’t like it that much. I’m 25 and was born on April 9th, 1998. I was a Lion in school, but now I’m the''' Defense Against The Dark Arts professor''' here at Hogwarts; I am also the Head of Gryffindor House. I am a half-blood and a metamorphagus like my mom. I really don’t care what blood status I am, you are or anyone else is. We’re all the same to me. And, I had a broom at one time, but I put it somewhere…and then it disappeared. Didn’t matter anyway, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground, if its all the same to anyone else! Personality My personality? Mostly I’m pretty much nuts. I get fidgety and I like to move around. I love being outside, and sometimes take my kids outside. I don’t like to keep them shut off in a classroom. Though, I will keep them inside if the weathers bad and stuff, I’m not cruel. I don’t believe in busy work, and if I have nothing else to say, class dismissed. Though, that being said, I won’t let people just walk all over me or other kids. I’m a younger teacher than most, but I don’t really care. You wanna talk back to me? You can just get out of my classroom. I don’t take house points, you just either leave, or have to come back and deal with me after class hours. You wanna play hard ball? I’m game, you little brats. Though, you wanna be a good kid? Then we will get along fine. I love to see my kids after class, and I love to see them happy and having a good time. Do what you are supposed to, and we will get along just fine. I can be weird. I know this, I am dating a student, but she is more of a woman then most people know. I know how that sounds, but I don't really care. I plan on marrying her, I've know her since I was a kid, and it just sort of goes that way. There's nothing you can do about it, and there's not much I can do about it either. You wanna fight with me and tell me I'm not supposed to love who I do? Well, look at my lineage, my parents were a good ways apart in their love too, and I guess it's a Lupin thing. Other things, I guess. I love weird animals, I'm not even the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but I do love odd animals. From dragons in our world to things like llamas in the muggle world. I don't care where they are from, animals are just pretty amazing, and I don't think people give animals enough credit. I love music, Muggle music is odd, but I do enjoy it. I also love bright colors, jumping up and down, and dancing. Appearance ' Josh Groban'? I guess we look a bit alike. I generally keep my hair brown, but I can change it and my eyes at will. I do it sometimes to mess with my younger students who don’t know I am a metamorphagus. I’m about 5’10, 150 pounds of complete dork, and I lack piercings. I don’t have tattoos either. I’m rather boring looking, with my sometimes brown hair and eyes. My hair also holds a mass amount of curl, but those I do like. They bounce when I run, what’s more fun than bouncy hair?! I'm pretty slim, I don't have a lot of muscles to speak of. I don't care about that. I generally have brown hair, and brown eyes, but they can change, as I've said. On days where I want to feel more like my dad for instance, I make my eyes blue. I don't care to dwell on him that often, generally makes me sad. Likes and Dislikes I like lots of things. I like my girlfriend Sam. I like our cat Moony and I like my students. I like chocolate and caramel cuz they rock. I like Muggle movies and books. They’re creative! I also like the Potter family because they are the closest things to family I do have. The Weasleys are cool too. And lastly, I like DADA because I teach it. I dislike brats or sluts because they suck. I also dislike goats because of a reason I don’t want to talk about. This leads to my dislike of falling down. I dislike running or having my feet off the ground. I don’t like heights or brooms. I dislike prejudice of any kind, and I don’t like screaming children. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : I am good at a few things. '''Defense against the dark arts' for instance, since I teach it. One I think should be good at things we teach, I wouldn't want to teach something I'm bad at. Potions is also pretty easy for me. It's basically just mixing stuff and hoping ti doesn't explode. That sorta sounds like the story of my life, hoping things don't explode. I don't always mean that literally, sometimes I try to catch animals, and I hope they don't kill me; that can be like hoping things don't explode while being mized together. Being nice is also easy for me. I’m compassionate, I love people to open up to me. Teaching is another thing I’m pretty good at if you give me a chance. : Bad? I have some of those too. I’m bad at flying and running. Athletics was never my skill. I don't really like watching or playing Quidditch. I was sort of always picked on by the Quidditch players. I don't really like...nevermind. I don't care about any of them now, but I guess I have some God-Siblings play Quidditch, but I don't really hate them, but that's okay. They can be the exception to anything. I don’t like to lose control of my hair or eyes because sometimes I still do. I’m a bad liar and I also am pretty bad at reading outloud. ''Quirks, Habits and Others : Everyone has bad habits. I '''bite my nails'. I also change my hair color when I’m nervous and I have a bit of a twitch in my eye if I’m lying about something. I’m scared of losing anyone else important to me. My secret? Aw, poop. I don’t wanna share that…cuz I really don’t have one, I’m pretty straight forward. I guess….I sometimes hate that I got to live when my parents died. But I try not to dwell on that. I try not to be such a pansy, but it's true; I miss them. So much. I miss the idea of them, I really didn't know them, obviously. But, I still feel like I do, they are my family, and my parents; the only biological parents I ever had, but I have the Potters, but..it's different. Biggest weakness of mine, ideas of my parents; but I guess you could tell that. : I like the smells of peonies, honeysuckle and lilacs. I’m currently taken, and I think she may the one; sorta why I proposed to her. I have a armadillo as a patronus, and the memory attached to it is the first time I met Sam; anything else? No. Good. Family ' '''My parents? Well, my father was born in April of 1977; he was a Gryffindor, Marauder, survivor of the First Wizarding War, member of both Orders of the' ' Pheonix, and a casualty in the Second Wizarding War. His name? '''Remus John Lupin'. My mother was born in the late 70s, was a Hufflepuff, and fought in the Second Wizarding War. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, and she married my father in 1997. They only had time to have me before they died. I was raised by my Grandmother,' Andromeda Tonks', and then later by the Potter family, since Harry Potter's my godfather. ' ' History So, I guess you want to know about my past. My past started when my parents met back around 1995. My father was a werewolf, and he just wanted to be left alone to be miserable most of his life, but mom wouldn’t let him, and made him love her. Which I guess was good for me because I got made and all, but eventually they got hitched, I was born, and then it was sorta war right around then. So, dad was a brave guy, and he went to fight. He got killed, sadly. I wish I’d gotten to know him, but I know what he did was for me. So, mom went to fight too, and left me with my grandmother; her mom. Her father had already passed away sadly. He was a good guy I’ve been told. So, after that, mom died too; with dad, or shortly there after, I haven’t been to the war, I wouldn’t know. So, I was raised some by my Grandmother, some by a man whose pretty important, his name’s Harry. Harry Potter that is. He married his school sweetheart, and I was part of that wedding, don’t really remember it, but I know I was there. I was like their first kid, since Grandmother died when I was about 3. I don’t remember much else about her, but I know she was a nice lady, just like my mom. So, the Potter’s raised me, and I grew up cutting up with them and the Weasley kids. It made for a good time, that’s for sure. Molly and Arthur Weasley treated me like one of their own, and I still love them for it. So, at 11 I went off to school, and it was just the greatest thing ever. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and it suited me. While being goofy, I am brave. Unless my feet are off the ground, then I sorta just wanna scream like a girl, and run like a little girl. It’s just one of those things. I generally stayed at the top of my class; was picked on a little bit, but I got through it. Nothing wrong there, I like being on top, and I love being in front of a class, and now there is a place for me in front of the class. Once I graduated, I came back to school and started to work at Hogwarts. It was a home I hadn’t really know previously, and it’s where I plan to stay, the rest of mine. I want kids one day, and I have a wife picked out, I just have to get myself on the right track and keep myself on it, and I just want that to be my life, nothing complicated, just me, my wife, and my kids. Behind the Character Faces: Ted looks like Josh Groban. Remus Lupin looks like David Thewlis. Nymphadora Tonks looks like Natalia Tena. Harry Potter looks like Daniel Radcliffe. Owner: Ted Lupin is played by Rory307. Category:adult Category:staff Category:character Category:That was then